Below The Horizon
by MangoBongo
Summary: After the defeat of Ganon and Midna's return to the Twilight Realm, the young hero embarks on a journey of self-worth, purpose, and perplexing ideals. The calamity of events had left the hero traumatized but knowing it was all over was enough to put him at some ease. That is, until an old enemy appears to bring Link face-to-face with the prince of darkness and his nightmares.
1. Author's Note

Edit (11/29/17): I apologize for the disappearance! I've been extremely busy with school and work and I haven't had a chance to do any writing. Now that the semester is coming to a close, I'll be able to update more frequently. Thank you to those who've stuck around this long! ^•^ I'm thinking about adding a few new stories soon so if that happens, updates will be slightly slower. I still plan to keep this story a priority and it will be the first to update above all. Again, thank you for reading, I appreciate the reviews and I'll be sure to update soon!

Thank you for taking the time to read my story! Now that it's summer and class is out for the break, I'll have plenty of time to write this. I'm quite excited to share this story with you; I've had the idea for a while now but had never thought of myself to be capable of portraying it the way I saw it in my head. Thank you for all the support!

 **Summary:**

After the defeat of Ganon and Midna's return to the Twilight Realm, the young hero embarks on a journey of self-worth, purpose, and perplexing ideals. The calamity of events had left the hero traumatized but knowing it was all over was enough to put him at some ease. That is, until an old enemy appears to bring Link face-to-face with the prince of darkness and the nightmares he once thought to have only plagued his sleep..

The Legend Of Zelda Fanfic. Based in the Twilight Princess Universe. Rated M for possible violence, language, etc. Main pairing in this fic is Dark Link x Link.

 **Disclaimer:** All cover photos belong to me;

please do not reuse them in anyway. Do not re-upload this fanfic anywhere unless you give me proper credit. I own the idea for this fic. The Legend Of Zelda does not belong to me. All characters and world's belong to Nintendo.

 **Character Age List (edits made as they are introduced):**

-Link: 17

-Uli: 35

-Rusl: 38

-Colin: 7

-Other Ordon Children: 8-11

-Lila: 17


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** Here is the first chapter guys! I'm hoping it doesn't feel too rushed because I expect this to go beyond 30+ chapters (possibly). We'll see. I had to do a little research regarding ages of the characters since its never specified so if you would like to know the character's ages, I've put the list in the author's note page before this chapter and if any characters are introduced that will benefit from an age description, they will be added to the list as the story grows. Anywho, thank you for the support! Enjoy!_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own the LoZ series or its characters. It belongs to Nintendo. I only own the right to the story's book cover and the plot idea._

 **-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-Chapter 1-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"It is not healthy for a young man of his age to be sitting around in a dumpy, old cottage!"

"It's not dumpy nor is it old, Uli. Now stop worrying about that poor boy when there are other things to shift your focus to!"

"Honestly..." Uli shook her head with disappointment. It was like her husband to view the blond man as someone who could take care of himself and though she didn't doubt that, Link was still the type of person to cause worry among the villagers. "He's still young, Rusl. Could you at least check up on him? I'd feel more at ease knowing that he's not flopping around on the floor like a dead fish."

"If that'll make you happy, then sure." Rusl grunted as he stood, his joints creaking from the sudden movements. "Goddess...aren't I getting old?"

"Old? Yes, and you're still very handsome." Uli spoke lightly and shifted the whimpering baby in her arms. The air was cool and murky due to last night's rain shower carrying over into the spring afternoon. The two adults sat on the front porch of their home, quietly admiring the light drizzle that turned the dusty roads a dark brown and graced the grass with shining dew drops. "It's always nice to just sit outside, you know? I just wish there wasn't any fog." Uli furrowed her brows ever so slightly. It had been some time since Ordon village had received any rain and yet, while the villagers were more accustomed to dry lands and sunny weather, they welcomed the change in forecast with open arms; a gift from the Goddess they had proclaimed. Uli, on the other hand, was rather picky when it came to the weather and saw this as a punishment rather than a blessing.

"I bet Link is out tending to the goats, you know how much he loves them. He wouldn't leave them to suffer out in the rain like this." Rusl held out his hand to his wife and lifted her to her feet.

"The owner of the ranch put them in the barn yesterday evening and they haven't been out since. Just run by his house, if he's not home we'll assume he's out on an errand." Uli dusted off her skirt with her free hand. "An errand is much better than having him spending all his time in that shack. I refuse to let him get lazy in the prime of his life."

The older man chuckled. "You talk as if you gave birth to him."

"Did we not raise and care for him though? Has he not returned the favor by being nothing but helpful to the people of Ordon?" Uli placed her hand on her hip. "Link is a son, a brother, and a friend to all. Colin has always wanted an older brother and Link has done a heck of a good job at giving him that. The least we can do is give him a family. He doesn't have-"

"I know sweetie, I know."

The two fell quiet. Discussing Link's past had always been difficult not just for Rusl and Uli, but for everyone in the village. Link had appeared out of nowhere one day. A baby boy with tear stained cheeks, screaming at the top of his lungs while he laid in a rickety, woven basket floating in the village's stream. One of the older townsfolk had found him whilst out on a morning stroll. It was during a time when Ordon was lacking in certain aspects of village life and the community wasn't as tight knit as they believed to be. The baby boy, however, somehow brought the village together and because of that, they gifted him the name "Link". Uli had been young at the time, eighteen to be precise, and had just married Rusl without a single thought as to when they would begin their family life. Some would joke about how Link was her "first born" as she seemed to had developed an attachment for the boy after their first meeting and vice versa. From then on she became his primary care giver, though his time was spent alternating between the mayors home and her own. Uli wouldn't deny that raising Link was a job all in its own and as the boy grew so did his wild behavior and affinity for animals, particularly the goats. Ten years later, Colin was born and it wasn't until then that Link had brought up a point that no one seemed to have discussed. Link's ears were pointed whereas everyone else in Ordon village had rounded ears. When he had brought this up, Rusl and Uli began thinking about what kind of parents Link must have had and where Link's parents must have come from. It was finally decided, after Ordon joined the other provinces in the trading of goods and ammo with Hyrule Castle, that Link was indeed Hylian. Rusl had decided that Link's parents must have not been able to afford to raise a child in a town otherwise known for its expensive lifestyles. Abandonment of children in Hyrule's castle town was not uncommon. Many of Ordon's residences expected Link to grow up to be spiteful or resentful of his own parents for abandoning him in a stream and were surprised when Link held no ill intentions. Link had grown to be a kind and helpful member of the community. He always wore a smile, retrieved and delivered items for others, and had a courageous heart that others could only be envious of. The villagers had no difficulty at all in making Link a member of their own families.

"I'll go check up on him. You should head inside before you catch a cold." Rusl pressed a soft kiss against Uli's lips and watched his wife crack an amused smile.

"Now why would I go inside if you're kisses are here to warm me up?" She giggled. The older man wrapped an arm around Uli's waist, bringing her closer as if to give her another kiss but instead, had quickly ushered the maiden back into their home. Chuckling to himself, he grabbed his jacket by the front door and slipped it on. "Ah great...a downpour." He mumbled, covering his head with his hands in hopes of keeping himself dry and made his way down the porch steps. Maybe it was a stroke of luck or maybe it was just pure coincidence, but Rusl didn't have to go far before his eyes fell upon familiar dirty blond hair. The man shook his head with an exasperated sigh. Link was standing by the bridge, cautiously staring down a cucco that was holding hostage a sack that more than likely contained the blond's dinner for the evening. "I still find it hilarious that an animal lover like you has such a hateful relationship with a bird." Rusl barked out a laugh as he strutted forward and shooed the cucco away. "Were you out? What's in here?..." Rusl picked up the sack and looked inside. "Fish. This is a lot of fish for one person." He pointed out. Link shrugged his shoulders, taking the bag once it was passed back to him. Rusl watched the younger man for a moment, reaching over to brush the wet hair back out of Link's eyes. "Son," he began, noting how quickly Link's head had shot up to look at him. He looked as if he had just been caught red-handed. "You can always talk to me if something's wrong."

Link's expression softened. "...I know." He breathed out, a weak smile gracing his lips. It wasn't like him to be so...quiet. He didn't talk much anyways, but there was something about this kind of silence that was off putting. It wasn't normal. His behavior wasn't normal. When the blond had come back to Ordon, after defeating the beast that had plagued the entire land and had threatened to destroy life as they knew it, Link had never been the same. Rusl didn't know who or what was affecting the younger male but he surely knew asking Link would guarantee him no answers.

Rusl scratched the back of his head. "Why don't you come have dinner with the family tonight? Uli and Colin would love to see you." He suggested. Link thought about the offer for a moment. It sounded nice and he hated to turn Rusl down, but...a part of him really wasn't feeling up to chatting with the rowdy bunch.

"I really need to get home." Link stated quietly and avoided eye contact with Rusl. He knew the older man would look hurt by his answer and there was nothing Link could do to fix that. "Maybe next time?"

"Of course." Rusl gave a small nod. "You're welcome to join us for dinner, any time. If you change your mind, you know where to find us!" The older man gave the hero a rough pat on the back and swiftly turned towards his home. Link watched Rusl leave and gently gripped the bag of fish. He felt that it was best to stick to solitude for a while. He didn't want...he didn't need to cause any trouble for the people he cared about the most. His troubling thoughts and nightmares were his and his alone to endure. The blond sloshed his way through wet grass and mud, every now and then pushing his dripping wet bangs away from his forehead. After ascending the ladder to his home built within a tree, Link through the front door open, pausing to dump his muddy boots on the porch. He seemed uncomfortable with the lack of lighting in the room. Link's home had received a few minor renovations after his return. The boarded up hole at the top of his home had been patched up and covered to accommodate with the possibilities of changing weather and the constant allure of bugs and leaves dropping down from above. While Link enjoyed the fact that he wouldn't have to clean up anymore dead leaves from the floor, that main source of lighting was taken away.

"Did the lantern burn out already?" He mumbled to himself with a frown. The darkness was unsettling. Though it was still early in the evening, the grey clouds covered the sun outside and the heavy rain and fog did well to block out most of the natural light. Link checked the lantern hanging from the ceiling. Damn...most of the oil had burned out. He did have an extra supply in the basement, but just the thought of going down there gave him shivers. "Ugh." He tossed the bag onto the table, ignoring the creaking floorboards beneath his feet. One would think that with rain pouring that hard outside, the silence in the house wouldn't have been so deafening. Link peeled off the egg-shell colored shirt and tossed it onto the floor. He hated being soaking wet; it reminded him too much of the perils he had suffered during his journey to save Hyrule. Though being drenched was not on his to-do's list, he loved the rain. Rain was soft and melodic; completely different from being submerged into a cold, dark lake. He rung out his hair and raked his fingers through the blonde locks with ease. "Basement." He whispered to himself.

 _Thud._

Just as he was about to make his way to the ladder, he quickly spun around to see one of his cups come to a gentle, rolling stop on the floor. At first, he was confused. Did he leave a cup out on the counter? How did it even fall to begin with? Oh wait..he had tossed the bag of fish onto the table. That must have off balanced the cup that had been sitting there. Link scooped up the clay object and turned it over into his hand. He supposed he should take it with him anyways. It'd be easier to scoop the needed amount of oil from the extra supply instead of taking two trips into the basement. Link tucked the cup underneath his arm, peering down into the seamlessly endless black pit before ever so slowly descending the ladder. If he had to describe the experience with one word, it would be anxiety inducing. Never in his life had he been so afraid of something as trivial as the dark. He couldn't think properly, almost taking his own heavy breathing for that of someone else hidden in the small room. Link sometimes questioned why there was a basement to begin with. At the time, it had seemed like a good idea; extra space to store the many items he had. In fact, Link had never really hated the basement, but he never loved it either. His own hoard of items became his regret. Link couldn't count on his finger the number of times he had stepped foot into the basement only to come scrambling out in a panic because he mistook a pot for a head. Link's fingers tightened around the shafts of the ladder as his bare feet met with the dusty floor. Hyrule's most recent calamity made this small basement a fear that stood ten feet tall. Triforce of courage...bah. No hero would be afraid of the dark! Yet here he was trembling in his own home.

Then again...having courage didn't mean you had to be fearless.

Calloused fingers fumbled around the room in search of a wall. He could feel the hard edges of the wooden shelves, fingers bumping against the smooth, potted objects resting upon them. He couldn't exactly remember when he had placed so much stuff in the basement, he was sure he had only brought down a few things, but he figured some of it must belong to Rusl and Uli. "Ah.." Link frowned, grazing his hand over another smooth object with rough edges. He couldn't see anything clearly in the dark room but he was able to make out the faint outline of the object and judging from the feeling of it, it seemed to be a mirror. He peered at the glass with unnerving concern of the two red, glowing dots reflecting at him. When he looked behind himself and found that nothing was there, Link assumed he was hallucinating. The blonde made quick of finding the barrel of oil, scooping a generous amount of it up with the cup he had brought down and began making his way up the ladder.

 _"The darkness consumes all.."_

"Crap!" The blonde let out a panicked shout as his foot missed a step on the ladder and he came crashing down onto the basement floor. The cup of oil had flown from his hand and crashed into the mirror, sending the object tumbling to the floor. "Ow.." Link gritted his teeth and brought his hands up to cup the back his throbbing head. He knew he heard someone; he heard _that_ person.

 _"Cursed child by the hands of twilight, did I frighten you?"_

The raspy voice let out an eerie chuckle. It was him. That...thing. That person. Link couldn't seem to focus his vision, not that he could see what was going on anyways. The atmosphere in the room seemed to grow thicker, it was almost suffocating.

 _"...Are you the cursed child?"_

"I'm not a child." Link replied warily, lips pressed into a thin line upon the realization that maybe he shouldn't have spoken up. For all he knew, maybe that person wasn't even here. Maybe it was all in his head. It was always in his head.

 _"Ohhhh!~ You speak! I was beginning to think you were mute. Then again, you were always in the form of a beast and it would be silly of me to think a mutt could talk. Now you didn't answer my question, you wouldn't want to make me angry. Are you the cursed child?"_

The blond frowned. This was certainly all in his head. "And what makes you think I might be?" He replied again, sitting up with the hope that his headache would go away.

 _"Your hand."_

Dark blue eyes fluttered down to his hand and widened in realization that the mark of the triforce was glowing. He paled, knowing full and well that the last time this had happened, he had lost his human form.

 _"Oh, look at how frightened you are!"_ The owner of the voice said, sliding the mirror across the room until it came to a stop in front of the hero. Link didn't move and instead kept his eyes on his hand as the sudden sound of footsteps grew closer _. "This isn't our first meeting and I certainly wouldn't want it to be our last. Regardless, allow me to give you a formal introduction!"_ Link squeezed his eyes shut as the man crouched down in front of him, a toothy grin gracing the draped strangers face.

 _"I am Zant; banished king of the twilight."_ As he spoke, Link backed up against the ladder, eyes now watching the faint outline of the unmoving man. _"You, cursed child, ruthless enemy of Lord Ganondorf, will be coming with me."_

"No."

 _"My, My, you do realize that you do not have a say in this matter?_ _You are unarmed and at my mercy; you fear me and the world I worship. You cower from the dark and you dare to tell me no?"_

The hero shook his head. "You're not real. You aren't here. We saw you-"

 _"Die?"_ Zant laughed loudly, jumping up with his arms waving in the air. _"Oh! Oh! Answer me this! If you stomp on your shadow, are you hurting it? If you hide from the sun, does your shadow not exist?"_

"W-what?" Link replied in confusion, jumping away from the ladder when Zant suddenly took ahold of it. The man was humming a tune as if he was waiting for Link to answer his question. When the blond did not reply any further, Zant tilted his head to the side, let go of the ladder, and stepped on the mirror.

 _"Honestly, you are more smart as a mutt than as a human boy."_ Zant shook his head and suddenly sunk down into the floor. _"You can't harm what is intangible. Darkness consumes all because it cannot be stopped. Keep that in mind."_

Zant was right and Link knew that to an extent, but the words his enemy had ushered still reverberated in his thoughts. Something was wrong and that sentence had something to do with it. Just what that was, Link had no clue and he wasn't sure if he wanted to find out. The hero shuffled slowly across the floor, accidentally kicking the mirror. He picked the object up and felt the smooth glass only to find that it had a single crack straight down the middle. A reflection split in two.

Link frowned and carried the mirror with him up the ladder, completely forgetting about the oil for the lantern.


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** This chapter came out a lot later than I planned but at least it's out! Thank you for all the views and reviews! Hopefully this chapter is a lot more enjoyable than the first (I wouldn't blame any of you if you had skimmed through the first chapter because I certainly did lmao). First chapters seem to always be boring for me :c I think it's due to the fact that the first chapters sometimes have to cover a lot of ground before things can actually get interesting. Though, in my opinion, I might have gone a tad bit overboard with the details aha. Aye, but you know? It's a good lesson to learn from! You can have too much detail! I'll try to aim for a simple but not too simple story telling style._

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own the LoZ series or its characters. It belongs to Nintendo. I only own the right to the story's book cover and the plot idea._

 **-=-=-=-=-=-=-Chapter 2-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Link stared down at the bowl of pumpkin soup in front of him. Sleep had decided to not grace him with its presence last night and the hero was beginning to feel the full effects of it. The blonde lazily stirred the wooden spoon in the orange liquid and brought it up to his lips. Wow...was pumpkin always this bitter? Wrinkling his nose in distaste, Link decided he could live with skipping breakfast for the day and stood from his seat to get dressed. He slipped on his old Ordonian outfit with ease and sighed at how nice the familiar cotton felt against his skin. The outfit held many good memories; memories that made him smile. It was an outfit the entire village had put together in celebration of him reaching his age of "maturity". To Link, it also became a symbol of how he truly saw himself as an Ordonian; part of a family that wasn't defined by blood but by hardships, open arms, and open hearts.

Link glanced at the mirror that rested against the wall; concealed by a thin drape of fabric. His discomfort with the object in the room was obvious but the hero knew that putting the mirror back in the basement would do him no good. It wasn't like he could put it back, even if he wanted to. When Link came close to the mirror, the Triforce on his hand would glow once more. Attempting to move it resulted in a terrible burning sensation that lasted for minutes. It seemed like the mirror would only allow him to do what it wanted and hence he was able to bring it upstairs without any issues. He didn't understand why the triforce was reacting in such a way but Link guessed that it had something to do with Zant. That or...it had to do with Midna. What if she was trying to contact him through the mirror? What if she needed help? Link was never good with understanding the things that his former descendants knew so well. He was simply a farmer boy; a former hero who followed the commands that were given to him and trusted his gut when situations took a turn for the worse. He knew he would have to discuss the issue with Princess Zelda and Link chose to put that priority at the top of his list. Without another moment of hesitation, Link grabbed his wooden sword resting by the door and descended the ladder to the forest floor.

Link stuck the wooden sword in the space between his obi and his shirt, glancing up at the dark sky before jogging back into the village. It sure did seem to be storming a lot, lately...

"Oh, Link! Is that you? Good morning sweetheart!" Uli chimed. Link waved hello and paused in his early morning jog to converse with the young woman.. "Are you on your way to the ranch?" She asked as she reached into the stream to fill a bucket with water. Beside her laid a wicker basket padded with blankets. Inside the basket was the youngest of her two children, a newborn baby girl.

"Not today." Link replied. "I wanted to talk with Rusl before I leave for castle town, just in case he has any deliveries for me." The baby cooed at him from her basket. Link reached down, cooing back as he let the baby grab ahold of his finger. She was a cute little thing and Link had no doubt she would grow up to be as beautiful as her mother.

Uli sat the bucket down, sweeping her palm across her forehead. "Oh don't bother yourself with work! You should relax, go for a stroll, maybe meet someone..."

"Meet someone?" He chuckled. Link raised a brow, watching as Uli's expression shifted from shock to embarrassment.

"Did I say that aloud?" Uli clasped her hands together and smiled. "You know, I hear the princess is very knowledgeable and pretty, though I think you already know that~...or perhaps there's someone else in the village who may have caught your eye?"

"Caught my- No no," Link laughed, quickly shaking his head. "I'm not interested in dating-"

"That's a shame.." She interrupted with a sigh. "You've grown to be a fine young man, Link. I just want to see my boy find someone to happily settle down with!" Uli reached out to brush back Link's hair, frowning when it flopped back into place. While the hero only continued to laugh, gently taking ahold of Uli's wrists and lowering her arms, the woman's expression grew soft though her eyes showed sadness. "It's been too long since I've heard you laugh; I was afraid that we might have lost you..." She murmured. Link looked away with a reply of silence. He was riddled with guilt on the inside; many of those thoughts revolving around the fact that he avoided contact with anyone unless forced to. He felt guilty for keeping quiet and hiding away in his home. He felt guilty for letting everyone worry.

"It's nice to forget about all the terrible things, even if just for a few minutes." Link spoke. Uli nodded in understanding. Thunder boomed above them and Link tried his best not to laugh when Uli had jumped back out of fright. She placed her hand over her heart, heaved a sigh, and bent down to console the crying baby in the basket. "If I had a rupee for every time it rained...well, I think I'll head back inside before the storm hits. Just do me a favor and be careful on your way to town." Uli pleaded. Once Link replied with a simple nod of his head, she lifted the basket with both hands.

"Ah, do you want me to bring the bucket-"

"Huh? Oh no," Uli shook her head. "Originally, I was going to wash the floors with that but now that it's going to rain, muddy floors are inevitable. I'll have Colin or Rusl bring it in later." She turned around and began slowly making her way back to her home. "No need to talk to Rusl! Go on and make your way to town before the storm hits!" She shouted. Link opened his mouth to argue but another boom of thunder quickly had him turning heel. Oh well, maybe he was better off staying away from anymore tasks...

By noon, a light shower of rain had made it's way across most of Hyrule. Link sat upon Epona as he galloped out of Ordon and made his way towards Castle Town. The trip was a good two hours and Link made sure to stock up on food, water, lantern oil, and his weapons. He pulled his raincoat tighter around his body, leaning forward to keep himself from falling backwards. Epona's hooves clopped against the wet grass and dirt road as she slowed to a trot. "We could have been there already if Lila hadn't held me up to bite my head off." He muttered. Epona huffed, flicking her head to the right which elicited a light laugh from the hero. "I know, I know. She means well." He gently patted the side of her neck, looking off into the distance at the tall, stone bricked walls surrounding the castle and it's citizens. A part of him hoped that Zelda would be too busy to talk with him today. How would she react knowing that Zant is still alive? That Ganondorf might be behind this? That this war wasn't between worlds wasn't over yet. She definitely would not break into a panic. The princess was perhaps the most calm person he had ever met, and above all, the most wise. Link could remember when he had last spoken with her she had told him that a hero's work was never done. As long as there was evil in the world, there would be a hero to rise up against it. Those words surely hit home. He was a hero and always would be no matter what life he was in. That was made clear after meeting the hero's shade. This was a fate he had been entrusted to fulfill by the Goddess's. The proof was in the many gifts they had laid upon him and his path. Zelda's words only emphasized that truth even more, but they seemed to lack an honesty that Link had to discover all on his own. There was no reward in a hero's work. He never truly felt appreciated for the work he did and the pain he suffered. No one told him that being hero meant losing everything to save everything. There were times he even felt that this fate of his was a trap and that he, being the naive boy that he was, carelessly fell right into it. Those times were usually the toughest to get through, but at the end of the day, Link came to an understanding that by taking these hardships head on, no one else had to suffer through them.

He was the only one strong enough to handle what no one else could.

That one thought was all he needed to push through his troubles and carry on, even when the days seem unfair.

Link rubbed his left hand, a small grin gracing his lips. "When we get to Castle Town, let's stop for lunch, yeah?" He spoke to Epona who replied back with an equally excited snort. The blonde looked up at the sky, not minding the droplets that lightly pelted his face. He stared at the clouds for quite some time, fixated on the grey and white swirls that plaqued the once blue sky. For a moment, the world was silent and still. It was the first time in a long while that he had been able to bring his focus out from the back of his foggy mind. When was the last time be sat outside and actually enjoyed nature?

His contentment was brief and in a matter of seconds the world flew by so fast that Link hadn't realized that Epona had thrown him off of her back. He could here his horse neighing loudly, standing up on her rear legs while she kicked her front limbs. The blonde grunted, blinking his eyes a few times and forced himself to sit up. First came confusion and second came defensiveness. Epona wasn't easily spooked so whatever had caused her to jump up like that was certainly not a friend of the hero. Assuming that the creature was a bokoblin, Link was mere seconds from drawing his weapon before ghastly black fingers wrapped around his torso and lifted him off the ground. He struggled furiously to get out of its strong grip, but once he heard that chilling roar, Link froze. The creature was a shadow beast; terrifying creatures of twilight with shield shaped faces and black tendrils protruding from their heads. More importantly, why was it here?! Link had no time to think of an escape plan because the tighter the creatures grip became, the more black spots that began to cloud his vision. Struggling became to tiresome for his limbs and in a matter of seconds, Link fell limp.

The creature shook the blonde, tilting it's head in amusement. It dropped the hero onto the ground, poking and pushing the man to see if he was still awake. The shadow beast let out another ear piercing roar, summoning two other beasts to it's position. They pushed against one another, surrounding Link as they awaited further instructions.

 _"That took longer than it should have."_ Zant stepped forward to peer down at the unconscious blonde. "To think he would be so dumb as to walk right into the enemies hands." He tapped his foot against the ground. _"We're running out of time..."_ With his foot, he lifted Link's hand into view. _"Oh?"_ He mumbled to himself, cautiously examining the glowing symbol on his hand. _"This again? She's becoming frantic, isn't she? Well, grab him and let's go."_ He demanded with a crooked grin. _"And leave his sword. He won't need a weapon where we're going~"_


End file.
